Viva la Emison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU version of the Emison locker room scene and what happen after it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Viva la Emison**

 **Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis are the only people left in the girls' locker room at school.**

"Paris would be so amazing." says Alison with her typical smooth clean voice.

She try her best to not look at her friend, who's wearing nothing more than the white towel she has wrapped around her perfect Hollywood body right now, but Emily can't help it, she just like has to even though she know it's sort of wrong.

"Just imagine it, Em. Aww, so much beauty in de French summer. Lots of flowers, wine and awesome clothes." says Alison.

"Yeah..." says Emily.

"Could you hook my bra for me?" says Alison.

"Uh..sure!" says Emily, who sound too happy to do so.

Alison smile her charming sexy smile at how shy Emily seem to be.

Emily helps Alison with her bra and then suddenly before her own mind notice it, she bend down and kiss Alison's neck.

With serious anger blazing in her shiny baby blue eyes, Alison turn around and sends Emily a glare of fury.

"Emily...just 'casue we kissed in the library doesn't mean I like you that way. If I'm kissing you, trust me, it's only some practice for the real thing." says Alison with anger in her voice.

"Okay." says Emily with a very sad voice.

When she notice that her friend seem close to tears, Alison suddenly smile and now it's a sweet cute smile instead of her normal sexy smile.

Alison put Emily's hands in her own and says in a calm friendly tone "Emily...I'm...like...so sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart, it's just that I'm pretty sure that I like men, not girls..."

"What about our kiss in the library?" says Emily confused.

"I'd like to say that it was a bit of a heat in the moment thing. That wouldn't be true though. Somehow I felt kinda a bit of spark between us and before I knew it, my lips were touching your lips." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Emily who's not sure if her friend really has a crush on her or not. "I can only speak for me and I did really enjoy the kiss so much."

"Actually...so did I and if you want to, we can do it again and this time I'll mean it and not just do it for fun." says Alison.

"I'd love that, Ali. Not here though. We should find a more private place." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison as she put her clothes on.

"See you by the Kissing Rock in one hour." says Emily.

"Emily...wait. Can you please give me a ride home?" says Alison with a cute friendly smile.

"Okay." says Emily in a warm nice tone.

Only 5 minutes later, when they climb into Emily's car, Alison hands Emily a small note. Written on it in Alison's fancy handwriting it says "Emily, you are so cute and I wanna truly thank you for giving me such a totally awesome cool Emison day and I know it is far from over. Love you."

"Ali, what's Emison?" says Emily confused.

"It's a combo of Emily and Alison...you know, I sort of think it can be our romantic couple-name." says Alison.

"Well, it could be if we were dating." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Oh, aren't we?" says Alison.

"Not exactly. I'd love if we were though." says Emily.

"So...Emily Fields, do I get the honor of being your girlfriend...?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Emily with a bright huge smile.

"Cool. We're Emison." says Alison.

"Yes we are." says Emily.

When they get to the DiLaurentis house, Emily drop off her new girlfriend and drive home.

As soon as she is in her own room, Emily change into dating clothes.

"I get to date Alison." whisper Emily to herself as she look at her own face in the mirror.

One hour and 12 minutes later, Emily arrive at the Kissing Rock where Alison is waiting for her.

"I have food." says Alison as she hold up a take-out bag from a Greek diner.

"You could have gotten us pizza. I like pizza." says Emily.

"I know you do, but I wanted to get something a bit more fancy for our first date, Em." says Alison.

"Aww, you really do love me!" says a very happy Emily.

"Of course I do. You're very sweet and beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily as she blush a little.

Emily and Alison eat in sweet comfortable silence.

Suddenly a voice behind them says "What are you chicks doing?"

Emily and Alison turn around to see Noel Khan.

"Emily and I are dating." says Alison. "So please be like a fucking fart and fade away."

"Whatever..." mumbles Noel as he walk away.

"Ali, thanks for making Noel go away. I'm kinda afraid of him. Do you understand why Aria has a crush on him?" says Emily.

"She like dangerous boys, I guess." says Alison.

Emily smile and lean over and gives Alison a soft kiss.

"Awww!" says a very happy Emily in a soft sweet voice.

"Are you feeling nice, Em?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Good. So do I, sweetie." says Alison with a friendly sweet smile.

"Ali...?" says Emily.

"Yes, sweetie." says Alison.

"Promise to always be nice to me from now on." says Emily.

"I promise. You have my word, Em." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Emily.

"Call me Ali, please." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Emily as she gives Alison a hug.

2 hours later at the Hastings-house.

"Girls, listen. Me and Emily have something to tell you." says Alison.

"What is it, Ali...?" says Aria.

"I'm dating someone and that someone is Emily." says Alison in a tone that is not her typical sassy one. It's a sweet truly friendly tone instead and that is a surprsie to Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"Emily? Emily Fields?" says Spencer, who can't believe it.

"Yes, she's dating me." says Emily and then gives Alison a kiss.

"Em, are you really in love with Alison?" says Hanna.

"It seem weird, I know, but yes I am. She's my girlfriend." says Emily.

"Ali, I thought you wanted Noel Khan." says Spencer.

"Noel Khan? C'mon, Spence. Don't you see that I just pretend to like that rich freak to look cool in front of weak people such as that shit-brain Mona?" says Alison.

"Wow! Not often we see you this honest and open?" says Spencer.

"I'm starting a new part of my life today. In that new part I'm going to be sweet and nice, not sassy and rude like I used to." says Alison.

"Ali, when you and I get married, take me to Paris in France on our honeymoon." says Emily.

"I will, sweetie." says Alison.

"Little early to plan a wedding...isn't it, Em?" says Aria.

"True, but I'm sure that Ali and I will love each other forever." says Emily.

"Aww, Emily. I'll always love you so much." says Alison as she starts to make out with Emily.

Emily clearly enjoy it.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer are very surprised to see this.

"Ali, are you gonna stop calling me 'Hefty Hanna'...?" says Hanna in a shy weak tone.

"Sure, Han. If you want me to stop." says Alison.

"I do want you to stop." says Hanna.

"Then I'll stop." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

Emily wrap her right arm around Alison's waist and place her hand gently on Alison's butt. Emily is super-happy to finally have her Alison, the girl she love.

 **The End.**


End file.
